Schmetterlinge in Hongkong
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Dr. Hermione Granger hat ein seltsames Erlebnis in der U Bahn, von dessen schicksalhaftem Ausmaß sie nichts ahnt.


**Wenn ein Schmetterling in Hongkong mit den Flügeln schlägt -**

Nasser Schneeregen fiel senkrecht vom Himmel, als Dr. Granger die Treppe zur U-Bahn hinunter hastete. Auf der letzten Stufe wäre sie beinahe noch gestolpert und erreichte die Bahn erst in der letzten Sekunde.

Die war natürlich überfüllt von Pendlern - zu denen sie selbst gehörte - und Leuten, die Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt hatten und nun mit ihren Taschen und Paketen den ohnehin eingeschränkten Platz in der Bahn völlig zustellten.

Sie seufzte und kämpfte sich zwischen den dicht gedrängten Fahrgästen wenigstens bis zu einem Haltegriff vor. Dort blieb sie stehen, in trübe Gedanken versunken.

Eben hatte sie im Institut erfahren, dass ihre Bewerbung bei der renommierten Forschungsstiftung für Hämatologie und Humanhygiene abgelehnt worden war. Und das trotz hervorragender Noten und glänzender Forschungsarbeiten! Das war so ungerecht! Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dort arbeiten zu können.

Allerdings war bekannt, dass der Präsident dieser Stiftung sehr enge und - milde ausgedrückt - etwas eigene Kriterien an die Bewerber anlegte. Und offenbar passte Dr. Hermine Granger da eben nicht rein.

Sie sah die ganz aus spitzen Winkeln bestehende Unterschrift, die ihre Karriere nun fürs erste gebremst hatte, noch genau vor sich. L.J. Malfoy. Der war auch politisch engagiert, so weit sie wusste.

Verdammt! Sie hatte ihre Eltern damit zu Weihnachten überraschen wollen. Hi Mum und Dad - ab Januar arbeite ich übrigens bei HHH!

Aber so -

Ach, verdammt! Da hätte sie doch auch Geschichte studieren können, wie sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Bizarre und abseitige Themen hatten sie stets gefesselt, und davon gab es im großen Märchenbuch der Weltgeschichte eine ganze Menge. Aber wie setzte man sich durch, wenn beide Eltern Ärzte waren und nur das Beste für ihr einziges Töchterlein wollten?

Da war vor vielen Jahren auch mal der Wechsel an eine besondere Schule im Gespräch gewesen - sie war noch ein Kind und aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht gerade glücklich an ihrer Schule - aber auch daraus war nichts geworden, weil ihre Eltern stets ihre spätere Karriere im Auge gehabt hatten und sich nicht auf Experimente einlassen wollten. Stattdessen hatte sie eine Klasse übersprungen und war danach wenigstens mit den Lehrern zurecht gekommen. Na, immerhin war es ihr gelungen, nicht Zahnärztin zu werden...

"He, Mann, mach doch die Augen auf!" schimpfte ein zeitunglesender Mann neben ihr, der um sein Gleichgewicht rang.

Da taumelte wieder mal ein Penner durch die Menge. Er rempelte auch Hermine an und murmelte etwas, das wie eine Entschuldigung klang.

Immerhin. Das war doch wenigstens mal was anderes. Und er hatte auch keine Schnapsfahne. Sehr gut. Wenn sie etwas hasste, dann waren es Betrunkene, die neben ihr in der U-Bahn schlingerten und sich ständig über ihren Mantel zu übergeben drohten...

Dieser hier sah wirklich übel zerlumpt aus, sein wirres schwarzes Haar fiel ihm bis auf den Rücken und weit ins Gesicht, das, wie sie jetzt feststellte, noch erstaunlich jung aussah. Seine Kleidung war so abgerissen und verschmutzt, als hätte er die letzten Monate irgendwo in U-Bahntunneln gehaust. So roch er auch. Und er sah krank aus - oder halb verhungert, wurde ihr beim zweiten Blick klar.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie etwas gefragt hatte. Sie war so mit Anstarren beschäftigt gewesen, und dann war seine Stimme auch kaum mehr als ein tonloses Krächzen.

"Bitte? Ich hab Sie nicht verstanden." sagte sie verlegen.

"Zum Grimmauldplatz - komm ich mit dieser Bahn da hin?"

Erstaunlich grüne Augen hatte er. Etwas verschleiert, so als sei er ziemlich kurzsichtig.

"Äh - " sie musste nachdenken. Grimmauldplatz? Wo war das doch gleich?

Er stand hustend neben ihr, und mit den Ohren der Ärztin konnte sie die beginnende Lungenentzündung bereits hören.

"Sie sollten zu einem Arzt gehen." rutschte es ihr heraus.

Was für ein Quatsch! Aus ihrer Klinikzeit wusste sie nur zu genau, dass Leute wie er nicht zu einem Arzt gingen - sie wurden dahin gebracht, auf einer Bahre üblicherweise - und meistens gleich in die Rechtsmedizin...

"Grimmauldplatz!" keuchte er. "Ich muss da hin!"

Er hatte eine ziemlich auffällige Narbe auf der Stirn. Fast wie ein Blitz.

Hab ich den nicht schon mal gesehen, ging es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf.

Unmöglich war das nicht. Schließlich fuhr sie seit Jahren zweimal täglich diese Strecke.

Ein kühler Luftzug strich an ihr vorbei, als hätte jemand ein Fenster geöffnet. Sie sah den Penner erschauern. Fieber hatte er wahrscheinlich auch noch.

Dann kam wieder Bewegung in die Umstehenden. Irgendein Rücksichtsloser hatte es wieder mal eilig, zur Tür zu kommen. Dabei war es noch eine ganze Weile bis zur nächsten Haltestelle.

Da war er auch schon. Ein großer, dünner Mann, ganz in Schwarz, der aussah, als hätte er eine seltsame Hautkrankheit oder sei nach einem Unfall - Brandverletzungen? - sehr stümperhaft wieder zusammengeflickt worden. Trotzdem konnte sie kein Mitleid empfinden. Es ging etwas Merkwürdiges, etwas Eisiges, Totes von ihm aus. Die tiefschwarze Sonnenbrille verbarg seine Augen vollkommen, das machte ihn noch unheimlicher.

Zu ihrer Überraschung drängelte er sich nicht weiter in Richtung Tür vor, sondern wandte sich ausgerechnet an den Penner.

Als sie den ansah, erschrak sie über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Da war das totale Entsetzen in seinen Augen. Er streckte die Arme abwehrend aus - und tauchte mit einem Geräusch, das wie ein Aufschluchzen klang, zwischen den umstehenden Fahrgästen ab. Er versuchte, durch den Wald von Beinen davon zu kriechen.

Wie demütigend, dachte Hermine voller Mitleid.

"Hat er Ihnen was geklaut?" fragte der zeitunglesende Zeitgenosse mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen.

"Allerdings." antwortete der Dünne mit einer so unangenehmen Stimme, dass der andere unwillkürlich zurückwich.

Was kann der einem schon klauen, dachte Hermine. Eigentlich sollte man irgendwie eingreifen.

Der Große, Dünne hatte jetzt was in der Hand, das eigentlich wie ein dünner Stock aussah. Trotzdem wusste sie sofort, dass das eine Waffe war. Sie wusste nicht, was für eine, da kannte sie sich auch nicht so gut aus. Aber eine Waffe war es.

Und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Später, bei den vernehmenden Polizeibeamten, gaben die Fahrgäste alle widersprüchliche Aussagen zu Protokoll.

Der Penner hätte was geklaut und den Großen, Dünnen bedroht, sagten die einen. Die anderen sagten, er hätte versucht zu entkommen, und der bleiche Typ hätte ihn gepackt und -

Aber was wirklich geschehen war, konnte keiner so recht beschreiben. Irgendwie hatte es ein grellgrünes Aufblitzen gegeben, das hatte Hermine auch gesehen. Aber dann war die Beleuchtung ausgefallen, und der Bahnwagen raste dunkel mit seinen schimpfenden und übereinander purzelnden Fahrgästen durch den Tunnel.

Irgendwer hatte sogar einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen und schreiend an die Fenster geschlagen. Das lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit natürlich ab. Hermine konnte sich selbst nicht ganz von der Angst frei machen. Sie hasste es, im Dunkeln eingesperrt zu sein, und kämpfte heftig gegen einen Anfall akuter Klaustrophobie.

Erst kurz bevor sie im nächsten Bahnhof einliefen, ging das Licht plötzlich wieder an.

"Na super!" schimpfte eine ziemlich dicke Frau, die im allgemeinen Durcheinander auf ihre Einkaufstasche gefallen war und jetzt in einer Pfütze zerbrochener Eier und ausgelaufener Milch saß. "Das war's dann wohl mit dem Plätzchenbacken am Wochenende!"

Dann ein quietschender Schrei auf Hermines anderer Seite.

"Da liegt einer! Ich glaub, der ist ohnmächtig! Oder tot!"

Hermine sah die Schreiende an, einen Teenager in knallengen Jeans und tief ausgeschnittenem, bauchfreiem T-Shirt - auch bei annähernd Minusgraden war das gerade mal wieder der letzte Schrei.

"Lassen Sie mich mal durch, ich bin Ärztin," sagte sie automatisch.

Vermutlich der Phobiker, der an die Scheiben geschlagen hatte. Hatte sich in eine Ohnmacht geflüchtet.

Aber es war der Penner. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Sie fröstelte, als sie neben ihm in die Hocke ging und nach seinem Handgelenk griff, um den Puls zu fühlen. Da war ein kleines goldenes Ding in seiner Hand.

Hat also wohl doch geklaut, dachte sie mit einer unklaren Gefühl der Enttäuschung.

Dann erschrak sie. Kein Puls. Er war wirklich totenbleich.

"Ist er tot?" kreischte der bauchfreie Teenager.

Sie horchte an seiner Brust. Nichts.

Die nächsten Minuten waren sehr hektisch. Sie kontrollierte zunächst, ob seine Atemwege frei waren, dann machte sie sich an die Reanimationsmaßnahmen. Das schrille Geheul des Mädchens neben ihr und die zahlreichen Kommentare der anderen Umstehenden waren dabei nicht eben hilfreich.

Ohnehin änderte nichts das Offensichtliche.

Als die Bahn schließlich ruckend zum Stehen kam, stand sie auf und griff erschöpft nach ihrem Handy.

"Ich hab schon eine Ambulanz verständigt." sagte einer.

"Ich auch." schlossen sich gleich mehrere andere an.

Hermine sah in das stille, weiße Gesicht hinunter. Zwischen den schwarzen Haarsträhnen diese seltsame Narbe. Aber keine Spur von Gewalteinwirkung. Herzversagen - wie oft kam das vor. Sogar bei so jungen Leuten. Der hier war vermutlich nicht viel älter als sie selbst.

Auf dem Boden mit den vielen, ineinander verlaufenden nassen Fußspuren lag neben ihm dieser goldene Gegenstand, den sie eben achtlos hatte fallen lassen. Es war ein Medaillon mit einer Gravur darauf. Ob das dem dünnen Mann gehörte? Wo war der überhaupt?

Durch die Scheiben konnte sie jetzt die Lichter und das Gedränge auf dem Bahnsteig sehen. Und da kamen auch schon Rettungsleute die Treppe heruntergerannt - das war ja wirklich schnell gegangen.

Trotz wüster Beschimpfungen wurden die Fahrgäste von der gleich darauf eintreffenden Polizei am Aussteigen gehindert.

Hermine sah zu, wie der Tote von zwei Rettungsärzten aus der Bahn getragen wurde. Sie hasteten mit der Bahre die Treppen wieder hinauf, wo sie zweifellos noch einmal die ganze Prozedur der Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen durchgehen würden. Alle anderen im Wagen wurden von einigen Polizeibeamten vernommen. Der große dünne Mann war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Hermine sah seufzend auf die Uhr. Der Abend war also auch gelaufen. Wirklich wieder einer ihrer Glückstage.

Über eine Stunde später schloss sie endlich die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Während sie die Schuhe von den Füßen schüttelte, kam aus der Küche leise ein rötlicher Kater heran und strich zur Begrüßung schmeichelnd um ihre Beine.

"Hi, mein Süßer." murmelte sie, als sie ihren Mantel aufhängte. "Schön, dass wenigstens du mich immer erwartest, Ronnie!"

Ronnie Redleg, wie sein voller Name lautete, huschte lautlos zurück in die Küche, wo er vielsagend vor dem Kühlschrank sitzen blieb und ihr erwartungsvoll entgegensah. Sie schaltete im Wohnzimmer den Fernseher ein und kam dann in die Küche. Während sie Katzenfutter auf einen von Ronnies frischgespülten Tellern kippte, hörte sie mit einem Ohr, wie eine Reporterin von dem Vorfall in der U-Bahn berichtete.

Mit der Whiskeyflasche in der einen und einem Glas in der anderen Hand kam sie ins Wohnzimmer und hörte zu.

Der Tote war unbekannt. Die Todesursache auch. Letztlich nur ein weiterer bedauernswerter Penner, der sein Leben sinnlos weggeworfen hatte, war der Tenor des Berichtes.

Sie warf sich in ihren Sessel und ließ den Blick über das große Bild wandern, das gegenüber an der Wand hing und sie jetzt seit ihrem elften Geburtstag begleitete. Erst im letzten Jahr hatte sie einen wirklich schönen Rahmen dafür gefunden und sogar bezahlen können.

Das Bild zeigte ein Schloss irgendwo in Schottland, mit vielen Türmen und Türmchen, Zinnen und Höfen und einem wunderschönen Portal. Es hatte sie immer fasziniert, egal, wie sich andere - zum Beispiel ihr Vater - auch darüber lustig machen mochten.

"Hogwarts!" pflegte er voller Spott zu sagen. "Nicht einmal ein Schotte würde sein Schloss so nennen!"

Der Name stand auf der Rückseite. Ganz unten in der linken Ecke der Vorderseite konnte man bei genauem Hinsehen die Initialen des Künstlers entziffern. JKR, stand da.

Hermine hatte nie herausgefunden, wie der volle Name lautete. Ihr war das auch egal. Sie liebte das Bild, das sie während ihrer ganzen Schul- und Studienzeit begleitet hatte, weil es auf eigentümliche Weise Ruhe und Heiterkeit ausstrahlte.

Aber heute abend konnte sie sich nicht einmal bei diesem Anblick entspannen. Ein kleiner, aber häßlicher grüner Fleck war am oberen Rand erkennbar, über einem der zinnenbewehrten Türme. Sie war sicher, dass der gestern noch nicht dagewesen war. Argwöhnisch beobachtete sie Ronnie, der normalerweise ein schuldbewußtes Verhalten an den Tag legte, wenn er irgendwelche Untaten begangen hatte. Aber der verspeiste ganz genüßlich sein Abendessen.

Müde hörte sie weiter der Nachrichtensprecherin zu und nahm zur Kenntnis, dass der Innenminister eben wegen irgendeines Skandals seinen Rücktritt eingereicht hatte. Als ziemlich sicherer Kandidat für seine Nachfolge wurde Lucius J. Malfoy genannt.

Na toll!


End file.
